


The Best Birthday Present

by waybystarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aunt, Ballet, Gen, Godmother - Freeform, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waybystarlight/pseuds/waybystarlight
Summary: While her family has plans for Lily Luna, she has made her own. And it might just be the best birthday present Hermione has ever received.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hermione's Personal Library 2020





	The Best Birthday Present

The tingle of the wards let Hermione know that someone had entered her office. Pursing her lips she glanced at the clock. At seven in the morning even her assistant wouldn’t be in the office yet. Sighing, she stepped out of the queue for her coffee. Stepping into the alley, she turned and, with a quiet pop, disapperated. 

Wand out, she stepped through the door to her office and groaned at the sight of the small redhead sitting on her desk. 

“Lily.” 

With a quiet smile, her Goddaughter held out a cup of steaming coffee. “At least I’m not depriving you of your favorite brew.” 

Gratefully taking the to-go cup, Hermione kissed what was probably one of her favorite Potter’s on the top of the head. Sinking into the chair on the other side of the desk, Hermione waited in silence. It was far too early for this. 

“I wanted to wish you a happy early birthday.” Groaning, Hermione shook her head, the girl took after her twin Weasley uncles far too much. 

“And you decided sneaking out of school and into the Minister’s office, which I have heavily warded mind you, to tell me happy birthday was what I desperately wanted this year?” 

Lily shook her head, and with a sly grin explained, “No. But I thought telling you what I’d decided on after school before anyone else might be.” 

Sitting up straighter Hermione stared at little Lily Luna Potter, she’d been tight lipped on what she wanted to do after graduation. With quidditch offers, apprenticeship offers, and the world as her oyster, everyone had been trying to convince her to go in one direction or another. Not since her Rose had the Weasley betting pool been so competitive. Quietly she’d had her own hope for her goddaughter but didn’t want to pressure her like the rest of the family. 

“And? Which one of the family will be winning the betting pool?” 

“None.” 

Hermione’s breath stopped. She couldn't dare to hope. “What?” 

“I’ve been accepted to begin with the English National Ballet School.” The world seemed to pause as the news seeped in. 

Eyes burning Hermione jumped up with a squeal, and Lily wound her way around the desk to hug her aunt. Ballet had been their shared passion for years. Hermione had been taking Lily to camp every summer since she was six. First it was with Rose as a bonding for the cousins. However, to Hermione’s pleasure, Lily still wanted to attend long after her own daughter had expressed that she wanted to pursue Quidditch over dance. 

“I am so proud of you. You’re sure?” It would be a hard sell, the rest of the extended family didn’t understand how big of an accomplishment it was. They’d humored Hermione in doing this, as it had been something she’d done growing up as well. Before finding out she was a witch, Hermione had dreamed of becoming a ballerina. Now it was Lily’s dream. 

Stepping back, chocolate eyes met amber, excitement and determination evident. “More than anything.” 

Pulling her back into another hug Hermione smiled. “You were right, this was the best birthday present you could have given me.”

“So you won’t rat me out to Neville that I left campus?”

Snorting Hermione turned toward the fireplace, “Oh, I’m telling him.” Lily groaned, “But I’m also telling him that he won’t be losing money from the betting pool, and who knows; he might be generous, though he will be disappointed you won’t be going to work with Luna.” Smiling Lily squeezed her aunt's hand, as Hermione dropped down to firecall the head of Gryffindor.


End file.
